omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Yorimitsu)
Statistics Name: Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Minamoto no Raikō, Berserker. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-3 '| '''Higher. '| 'Destructive Capacity: '| 'Mountain Level '''physical attacks (Possesses A rank strength & should be comparable to Heracles). | '''Higher '''via her Noble Phantasm '''Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven '(A+ rank Noble Phantasm). | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ '''with '''High-Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | City Level (Possesses B rank endurance, making her durability comparable to Saber's). | Intelligence: '''An earnest career soldier, but she becomes an indulgent. Although she appears as a good-conscious person who values peace, because her nature is that of something not human (there is some divinity mixed in), she perceives things in an overlooking manner, focused on the big-picture. '''Stamina: High, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several Hundreds of Metres via Mana Burst & Bow. | Weaknesses: The impurity of the oni's blood has made her mentality became morally broken due the manifestation of an bizarre maternal love (she would eliminate anything for the sake of her beloved, attempting to protect him in a fanatic manner). While talking of a proper love, she loses sight of social morals when it is for the sake of love, approving all sorts of deeds... in other words, she is mentally ill. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning/Fire/ Ice/Air Manipulation, Madness Empowerment, Weapon Mastery, Summoning Weapons & Equipment Doujigiri Yasutsuna (童子切安綱, Dōjigiri Yasutsuna) a katana Raikō used to cut off the neck of Shuten-dōji. Katana blade. Bow. Poleaxe. Battleaxe. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven ( 牛王招雷・天網恢々, ごおうしょうらい・てんもうかいかい , Goō Shōrai - Tenmōkaikai ) is the Noble Phantasm of Minamoto no Yorimitsu. Ox-Head King (牛頭天王, Gozu Tenno) is the source of her demonic nature・abnormality; she temporarily summons its divine messenger, the ox (or possibly the Ushi-oni (牛鬼, lit. "Ox-Oni")), and sweeps the enemy camp together with it. The weapons that manifest by means of thunder are items modeled after the souls of her subordinates, the Four Heavenly Kings (四天王, Shitennō).When the Ushi Gozen persona becomes active, the name of the Noble Phantasm becomes Ox King's Power: Rising Fury ( 牛王招力・怒髪天昇ごおうしょうりき・どはつてんしょう ). Class Skills '''Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage") raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. In the case of Yorimitsu, she does not lose her reason and remains as her original intellectual self. However, she manifest a fanatic maternal love, to the point she monopolize the one who she feel motherly love for, losing sights of all social morals and eliminating anything for him/her. She's mentally ill, but other and neither herself can perceive how much broken she is. She is impossible to persuade to make her correct her ways. 'Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"), the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. '''Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her rank in this skill being a D, she can only cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy. Personal Skills '''Divinity' (神性, Shinsei) is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. '''Eternal Arms Mastership' (無窮の武練, Mukyū no Buren) prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. '''Mana Burst(Lightning)' (魔力放出（雷）, Maryoku Hōshutsu (kaminari)) is a version of Mana Burst that infuses weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a lightning effect. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D